


Sexual games [IndoNorth]

by ToxicFatAss



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M, Rape, fetishes, sexual games
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss
Summary: En  sus momentos íntimos todo puede deformarse a ser un infierno para ser perfecto.
Relationships: IndoNorth, Indonesia/North Korea (Anthropomorphic), North Korea/ Indonesia (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologo

Suspiros y jadeos se pueden oír en esa habitación que de vez en cuando son callados por un beso largo y húmedo. Los gemidos suaves resonaban por todo el lugar creando un eco, el sonido de sus embestidas aumentaba al pasar el tiempo.

El indonesio y el norcoreano estaban en su momento de amor mutuo, Indonesia besaba a Norte para callar esos ruidos delatores de sus actos, los demás no deben sospechar de sus actos impuros.

Ya llegarían al climax, llegarían al final de su momento amoroso, Norte se aferraba a las sabanas al sentir las manos del indonesio recorrer su cuerpo.

━━ In-Indo~

Un gran gemido que más tarde fue callado por un beso largo y húmedo.

Los gemidos suaves resonaban por todo el lugar creando un eco, el sonido de sus embestidas aumentaba al pasar el tiempo. 

El indonesio y el norcoreano estaban en su momento de amor mutuo, Indonesia besaba a Norte para callar esos ruidos delatores de sus actos, los demás no deben sospechar.

Ya llegarían, llegarían al final de su momento amoroso, Norte se aferraba a las sabanas al sentir las manos del indonesio recorrer su cuerpo.

Un gran gemido que más tarde fue callado por un beso, fin de su momento de amor, Indonesia; como acostumbraba a hacer marcó al norcoreano con una mordida en su cuello.

━━ sabes bien bebé

Le lamió el cuello para que el menor diera más jadeos aferrado a la cama; Indonesia sonrió y con su mirada preguntaba si quería otra ronda, el menor se sonrojó bastante pero asintió con una leve sonrisa.


	2. 1

Con sus manos tocaba y acariciaba los muslos del norcoreano bajo el escritorio, el menor hacia su mayor esfuerzo para disimular y continuar con su trabajo dado por el chino. Y para rematar, el indonesio movía un poco su cadera para hacer contacto con su parte trasera.

Le hacía temblar de una sensación placentera.

━━ya-ya basta idiota, agh- n-no aquí ━━ protestaba el menor con algo de dificultad con los jadeos; se sentía excitado pero estaba trabajando.

━━vamos amor, una vez no hace males, además me lo debías~ ━━ le da un pequeño beso en los labios acercando el cuerpo del menor de edad ━━ No te opongas amor~

Indonesia va más allá y lame su cuello, Norte siente un pequeño escalofrío «tonto Indonesia» repetía mentalmente con un gran sonrojo; con eso no puede lograr siquiera un avance en su trabajo y en verdad necesitaba terminar rápido.

━━¿creo que debo avanzar más, no crees amor ?━━ lleva su mano izquierda a la parte tracería del norcoreano y la introduce en el pantalón, con su mano derecha; introduce sus dedos en la boca del menor.

━━a-ah~ Indo... ━━ tiembla al tener los dedos que juegan con su lengua, se sobresalta al sentir los otros dos dedos entrando en su parte inferior, dio un suspiro dejando que el indonesio siguiera.

Lentamente su ropa era retirada, su trabajo debía esperar; primero su pareja.


	3. 2

El menor de alguna manera había sido convencido para usar un traje erótico para sus momentos íntimos, tofo obviamente de idea del indonesio queriendo saborear mejor el cuerpo de su menor, sería lindo verlo con tonos pastel o con tonos fuertes y sexis.

Su mente estaba algo abierta a las posibilidades que creaba y feliz con aquello, pronto la puerta sonó dejando ver a un pequeño norcoreano con ropas realmente cortas y con medias, caminó incómodo de no traer ropa interior para sentarse en el regazo de su dominante.

━━ te ves muy lindo cariño ━━ acariciaba en trasero del menor sobre la falda ganando unos cuantos suspiros y jadeos, todo a la perfección ━━ has sido un mal niño este tiempo ¿Lo sabes?

Comentó con una sonrisa tocando al menor como le plazca, adentrando sus manos a la blusa corta y apretando esos pequeños botones que se hacen llamar los pezones del niño, tan pequeños y finos.

Un leve escalofrío sintió el pequeño norcoreano cuando su falda fue levantada dejando ver su trasero y su virilidad, se sonrojó un poco, no importaba cuando lo hacían, le daba algo de pena su cuerpo.

━━ te ves hermoso sonrojado bebé, quisiera verte más así ━━ le besó la mejilla, poco a poco esos besos iban bajando hasta en cuello y por último al pecho.

━━ In... Indo... ━━ jadeó un poco apegandolo a él mientras temblaba, se sentía muy bien para su pequeño cuerpo.

Esto lo hizo sonreír y le dio un beso, todo para seguir.


	4. 3

━━ pa-para que me duele ━━ suplicaba con sollozos el norcoreano al sentir esa pequeña navaja haciendo un corte en su espalda. Estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Indonesia, el menor ya tiene muchos cortes en donde escurre sangre; poca pero en algunos corte salía bastante sangre, se podría infectar o enfermar.

El indonesio sólo lame la sangre del menor, ese sabor metálico pero a la vez dulce lo excitaba, los leves llantos de su pareja le encantaban, quería más de su nueva droga.

━━ perdón amor, creó que esta vez me sobrepase un poco ━━ le da un beso en los labios mientras le da un abrazo delicado para no lastimar más su espalda más de lo que estaba ━━ pero no puedo evitarlo, sabes tan bien que no me controlo fácilmente...

El norcoreano aceptó ese abrazo de mala gana, aun tenia lágrimas provenientes del dolor y tener los brazos del indonesio allí no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

━━ perdón bebe ¿me perdonas?

El menor suspiró e infló levemente sus mejillas, no podría enojarse con su pareja.

━━ solo no te pases tanto la próxima vez tonto, me duele mucho la espalda.

━━ claro cariño... no volverá a pasar ━━ le besó sus labios con una sonrisa, acercandolo a su cuerpo.


	5. 4

Con sus manos recorría el cuerpo esbelto del norcoreano, lamia la zona del pecho y jugaba con los puntos sensibles del menor, marcaba el cuerpo al que denomina "suyo" por obvias razones . Los gemidos del menor aumentaban cuando sentía las mordidas que le daba su pareja, y ni hablar cuando rosaba su parte trasera. Era una sensación bastante placentera que le hacía temblar.

Tenia vendados los ojos y las manos atadas a su espalda por petición de Indonesia, los roses se volvían cada ves más constantes hasta el punto que sin aviso; introdujo el primer dedo.

━━a-agh ━━sintió un pequeño espasmo, aun le costaba acostumbrarse a los dedos fríos y gruesos de su pareja.

━━ ya vamos a comenzar amor, espero que te relajes ━━ lo beso y lo acercó más; metió el segundo dedo y los empieza a mover.

━━ In... Indo... ━━tiembla un poco abriendo un poco más sus piernas por ordenes del mayor, los dedos se mueven de manera juguetona, sus paredes anales los apretaban bastante.

El indonesio lame su pecho nuevamente succionando sus pequeños pezones que ya estaban duros, los gemidos del menor aumentaban más, al mismo tiempo el miembro del menor ya estaba duro, Indonesia se rió de esto y entró el tercer dedo para hacer leves embestidas, cosas que el menor dio otro gemido lascivo, la mirada demandante del indonesio llena de lascivia besa al menor para callar sus gemidos.

En un instante éste se corre apretando los dedos en las paredes anales; El mayor de edad sonrió y lo besó mientras que se quietaba el pantalón y rozaba el glande en la entrada del menor.

━━ ¿listo?

━━e... eso creo...


	6. 5

Frotaba un pequeño trozo de hielo en la entrada de su pareja; recibe gemidos y jadeos de respuesta, uno que otro espasmo menor se presentaba en el cuerpo del norcoreano a respuesta de sentir el tacto de ese pequeño trozo.

━━ respondes mejor que la primera vez cariño ━━ el indonesio le da un beso en la mejilla al menor, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, el aire húmedo que sale por su boca jadeando para él, por él ━━ tal vez subamos la intensidad.

Con eso dicho y sin previo aviso introduce la punta del trozo de hielo, recibiendo un pequeño gimoteo del coreano, le hizo reír, le parece tierno.

Lame el pecho del menor, siente en su cuello ser rodeado por los brazos de este, se siente tan bien, su calor, su tacto, todo de él. Le hacía enloquecer, le gustaba esa sensación.

━━ vamos amor, el verdadero juego apenas comienza ━━ saca ese pequeño trozo de hielo y rosa su miembro en la entrada hasta que al fin decide meterlo.

━━ ¡a...ah...! ━━ su entrada ya está algo dilatada por el hielo, Norcorea tembló un poco recibiendo las embestidas del indonesio que daban directamente hasta su punto, le abrazó e intentó controlar sus gemidos.

Indonesia miró con algo de burla al menor, le tomó de la cintura empezando a embestir más rápido, ahora golpeaba directo a la próstata del menor haciendo que el menor de edad temblara bastante.

━━ a...ah~ In...Indo...

Las pequeñas lágrimas que demostraban el placer del menor, sonrió un poco tomando aquel hielo y frotarlo en los pezones de su pareja; obviamente norcorea se sobresaltó haciendo un sonido lascivo, Indonesia tomaba con fuerza aquel pequeño trozo de hielo, los pezones del menor estaban completamente "despiertos".

━━ in... Indo..~

Se sentía bien, y más cuando le lamía sus pequeños botones.


	7. 6

Ambos están en la bañera del indonesio, parecen tomar un relajante baño en pareja; algo bastante normal y hasta tierno hasta cierto punto, pero no, es algo más sucio que un simple baño no puede quitar. Obviamente Indonesia quería intimidad. Norcorea trataba de reprimir sus gemidos con sus manos temblorosas, el indonesio le embestía de forma fuerte bajo el agua.

El miembro del menor apenas era tocado para que se excitara más, amaba ver la cara del menor de edad disfrutando sus toques.

Indonesia sujetaba la cadera del menor profundizando, estaba inquieto, ya quería intentar eso con su pareja hace algún tiempo, ver el agua regarse y que el menor se sintiera más mojado, su pene entrase con unas gotas de agua, le parecía claramente excitante en su momento.

━━ vamos cariño, te sientes bien mojado ━━ muerde un poco la espalda el menor, dejando pequeñas marcas de sus dientes, El cuerpo del norcoreano era como su lienzo de marcas personal.

━━ ca_callate ahg- ━━ seguía jadeando esperando que ""el tonto de Indonesia"" terminará de una vez; pero lamentablemente eso no pasaría pronto, Indonesia con una de sus manos la llevó al pecho del menor y lo apretó como seno de una mujer.

━━ se siente bien~ ━━ siguió apretando un poco, cosa que al norcoreano hacia jadear bastante, no entendía el por qué se sentía bien pero intentaba quitar la mano del mayor de edad de su pecho ━━ bebe~ tu pequeño cuerpo es muy bonito.

Sonríe besando el cuello, Norte tembló al sentir un leve escalofrío, el mayor se había venido dentro de él.

━━ t... tonto... ━━ infla sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo Indonesia volvía a moverse.


	8. 7

El indonesio lamia el cuerpo del menor, marcaba de forma violenta la delicada piel de norcorea, como respuesta a esos tratos recibía los gemidos del pequeño bajo de él, jadeos débiles y algunos ahogados.

Indonesia tira de una cadena que está unida al collar que usa este, para besarle y seguir con sus sucias acciones. Tocaba las partes más sensibles de su pareja, lamiendo su piel tan dulce y cálida a pesar de su color pálido. Rozando su bulto en a parte trasera del norcoreano.

━━ ton... to~ ━━ jadeó el menor moviendo levemente su cadera al compás del roce.

━━ eres tan adorable así ━━ jaló de la cadena otra vez para darle un beso más apasionado, así distrayendo para entrar sin permiso alguno.

━━ a_agh-! ━━

\- hora de empezar el juego amor -empezaba con embestidas fuertes apretando el pecho del menor, haciéndole gemir fuertemente, el menor aprieta sus manos con sus piernas temblando.

━━ A-..ah~ In...Indo~ ¡igh! ━━ tiembla queriendo abrazar al indonesio para callar sus gemidos fuertes.

Indonesia seguía lamiendo el cuello del menor de edad cosa que le seguía encantado, las embestidas subían de intensidad cada vez más, Norte sólo podía dar sonidos eróticos y esperar a que acabe dentro de él.


	9. 8

En la oscura habitación iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna se oían el sonido leve de dos pieles húmedas en sudor chocar. La habitación llena de gemidos lascivos y jadeos ahogados.

El norcoreano en esta ocasión está mordiendo la almohada para no crear tanto ruido en aquella casa. La mayoría estaba durmiendo mientras ellos estaban sumergidos en sus momentos de amor mutuo.

—e_eres un estúpido Indo, n_no debiste aquí— jadeó norcorea haciendo un esfuerzo de retener sus gemidos; tenía pena de que lo escucharan en esa situación.

—pero debes admitir que a ti te encanta— siguió con sus movimientos suaves entrando y saliendo de él, un vaivén algo rápido tocando el punto sensible del menor.

Susurró sintiendo como el indonesio se venia dentro de él y como de costumbre, dejando marcado su cuerpo; pero con eso no era suficiente, no, el indonesio volvió a moverse dentro del menor de edad haciéndole sacar un gemido que pronto calló.

—vamos cariño, la noche es joven y podemos disfrutar un poco más.

— ¡in... indo!~ — tiembla aferrandose a la almohada cerrando sus ojos, el mayor de edad le toma de la cintura para aumentar la velocidad y certeza en las embestidas.


	10. 9

—N_No idiota, agh-, nos_nos puede escuchar Sur— quejó el norcoreano en voz baja, su hermano vino de visita esta mañana y justo ahora su pareja quería amor mutuo — In-Indo y-ya...~

El menor de ambos jadeaba debajo del mayor, Indonesia embestía de manera fuerte al norcoreano haciendo que sus paredes anales internas temblaran bastante; se sentía como ya Norte se preparaba para la eyaculación del mayor.

—No me importa si nos escucha Pastelito —jadeó dando las últimas embestidas mientras marcaba al menor por la espalda — después de todo es nuestro momento amor.

Un poco de sangre recorría la blanca piel del norcoreano, dando indicio a que una nueva marca se ha creado, más sangre salía la cual era lamida por el indonesio con su lengua. Norte con los ojos llorosos movía un poco la cintura, profundizar las embestidas mientras sentía que las manos contrarias también lo marcaban con leves rasguños en sus muslos.

— Idi_Idiota — jadea abrazando la almohada con su cintura arriba. Indonesio sonrie besando el cuello del menor.

Se vino dentro de él; el menor dio otro gemido alto, sacando la lengua.

— a... ah~


	11. 10

En esta ocasión el indonesio le hizo usar una lencería muy provocativa, corta y al estilo de vestido de baño de niña. El menor tenía mucha vergüenza de usar eso, ya que sus partes eróticas eran algo apretadas. Pero al final el indonesio ganó haciendo que el menor si se pusiera esa prenda; el menor salía con ese traje erótico junto a unas medias altas en malladas.

━━ ¿feliz? ━━ desvió la mirada con vergüenza un poco demasiado sonrojado, la tela transparente alrededor de la tela de encaje la hacía resaltar, el indonesio hizo que el infante se acercara a él y se sentará en sus piernas.

Acariciaba los muslos pálidos y delgados del norcoreano para escuchar los sonidos agudos y débiles que tanto le encantan en su momento de lujuria disfrazada de amor mutuo, Norte se remueve levemente tras los toques en sus muslos.

━━ muy feliz cariño, te queda muy bien ━━ con su lengua recorría el cuello de Norte, sacaba varios jadeos a este y más por el hecho de que tocaba sus principales puntos que se encuentran en su pecho, cuando pellizca los pequeños pezones del menor chilla levemente tomando las manos del mayor de edad.

Comenzó a morder un poco el cuello y hombros del pequeño coreano, para rematar frotaba el bulto de lo erección por la pequeña entrada de Norte sobre la tela a sí mismo al menor lentamente se formaba una pequeña erección.

Norte se aferraba al mayor jadeando y de vez en cuando gimoteando con sus ojos algo llorosos, cuando Indonesia se cansó de "prepararlo" con aquellos roces vulgares le quitó la ropa inferior, primero a Norte y después a él, sin esperar señales y con la lujuria ya esparcida por todo su cuerpo entro de una vez al norcoreano tocando los muslos de este.

━━ a comenzar con nuestro momento de amor ━━ le susurró al oido para después morderlo y dar varias estocadas rápidos en el interior de éste el cual daba gemidos pequeños y tímidos con sus ojos levemente llorosos; las estocadas furiosas de un deseoso país insular pegaban directamente en el punto del menor el cual gemía por las acciones del contrario lleno de lágrimas.

━━ in... indo~ ve━━ve más des....despacio~ ━━ suplicó el menor sin poder articular más que esas palabras porque varios gemidos y jadeos los reemplazaron, el indonesio rió por eso y negó siguiendo su ritmo, es más, lo aumentó, el menor sollozaba levemente con su lengua afuera susurrando de que fuera más despacio.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odio este sufrimiento llamado no poder salir de las 300-400 palabras-


	12. 11

El indonesio como siempre estaba en sus bellos momentos de amor mutuo llenos de lujuria y roces en lugares íntimos, lo tocaba suavemente y sólo con sus dedos en sus zonas más sensibles como por ejemplo el pecho, más específicamente sus pezones pequeños o un poco más debajo de la espalda baja, acariciando el trasero suave del menor de edad.

El menor, quien estaba atado de las muñecas con una cuerda, además que sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda, inexpertamente movía un poco su cintura mientras soltaba jadeos húmedos. 

—E_Eres un luju-lujurioso...~ — gimió un poco para después comenzarse a tensar, ya que sentía el bulto el indonesio rozando sus muslos, dio leves jadeos moviendo sus muslos para intentar alejar aquel bulto — to.. tonto~ se... se siente raro...

—No cariño, solo nos damos amor, hacernos sentir muy bien —respondió ante el comentario del pequeño y su pequeña incomodidad, al rato sus caricias se volvían un poco más rápidas agregando que algo agresivas y llegando a tocar el trasero del menor, estrujándolo, el menor se queja moviéndose levemente—Empecemos nuestra diversión dulzura.

Sonríe levemente besando los labios del menor no dejándolo hablar, frota su bulto en los suaves y blandos muslos delgados de Norte, este solloza moviéndose levemente, en el poco tiempo del beso ya no tenía aire en su cuerpo, Indonesia se separa poco después dejando que el norcoreano tomase bocanadas de aire, besó nuevamente al menor no dejandole descansar, lentamente las ropas del pequeño son retiradas.

Indonesia bajó su cierre mostrando su miembro al menor sonrojado, después de tanto tiempo como pareja, cerca de 4 años, aún le daba vergüenza ver el genital masculino de su pareja.

— Vamos pastelito, no tengas vergüenza — le besa el cuello, el menor asiente sonrojado y cerrando sus ojos, tenía algo de miedo, el mayor adentra sus dedos en la entrada del menor cosa que le sobresalta.

—mhg~ — tiembla apretando sus manos.

Sería bastante largo ese rato de lujuria disfrasado de amor.


	13. 12

Le estaba lamiendo los pequeños pezones al norcoreano, de respuesta recibía jadeos y muchos gemidos por parte del menor. El indonesio ríe de esto, los pezones del pequeño en verdad están mordisqueados; se veían jugosos y realmente eróticos con las mordidas del mayor de edad.

—i_imbécil ~ — gimió al sentir que sus ya lastimados e indefensos pezones eran mordidos y pellizcados.

Y para colmo del menor en estatura y edad , una de las manos del indonesio viajaba tocando su piel de la espalda hasta su trasero, entonces insertar un dedo y empezar a moverlo dentro de él. El norcoreano, quien abrazaba el cuello del mayor, comenzó a abrazar su cabeza para que siguiera mordiendo, con pequeñas lágrimas mientras sus piernas tiemblan.

—en verdad disfrutas cariño — adentró el segundo dedo para morder el pezón izquierdo del menor — eres un pequeño pastel de limón; uno muy dulce y bello~

Se sonrojó más de lo que estaba, trató de apartar la mirada o cerrar los ojos pero el mayor de una vez adentró su miembro en su entrada ya preparada y comenzar a embestir fuertemente golpeando en la próstata.

— I_Indo~ ¡a..ah! Despacio~ por- por favor... ~

Jadeó rasguñando la espalda del mayor soltando gemidos fuertes inculpando el acto que ambos saldaban, dio una mirada tímida para cerrar sus ojos al sentir en sus paredes anales el como aumentaba la velocidad.

Posiblemente ya se vendría en su interior, no quería pensar en aquello y se dedicaba a jadear con sus ojos cerrados esperando a que el acto termine.


	14. 13

—¿por qué debo hacer eso...? Es... Es desagradable... —preguntó algo nervioso al tener el gran miembro del mayor de edad y estatura frente a su cara, estaba completamente erecto, se sentía caliente y casi palpitando, y se podría apreciar el líquido pre seminal a penas en gotas; eso ponía muy nervioso y algo asqueado.

El mayor sonrió y con la punta de este le rozó una mejilla al norcoreano generándole una extraña sensación, pero era desagradable, dejó un poco de líquido pre seminal en la mejilla del menor el cual se quitó con una mirada insegura

—sabes que son momentos de amor, ahora es tu turno de satisfacerme, claro, si en verdad me amas— vio como el sonrojo del menor creció más al rozar la punta de su miembro con sus labios.

Sin más opción Norte suspiró esperando saber que hacer porque, bueno, nunca había hecho un oral,"lámelo" le dijo el mayor con voz seductora, tembló un poco y lentamente sacaba su lengua para comenzarlo a lamer inexpertamente. Su sabor era extraño, y más con el líquido pre-seminal, era agrio y caliente, no era de su gusto.

Indonesia jadeaba sintiendo la saliva de su pareja norcoreana está por todo su miembro erecto. Poco a poco le tomó su cabeza para adentrar su miembro de golpe, casi ahogando a este, el menor tenía lágrimas en sus ojos intentando sacarlo.

— ¡Uhmg!

Teniendo en contra la fuerza superior del indonesio, sin ninguna opción continuó la acción de mover su lengua mientras succionaba el miembro, no podía respirar, los jadeos del mayor le hicieron sentir raro ¿tal vez feliz? Quien sabe, no sabía que esas acciones le hacían sentir bien al mayor.

Siguieron con esa rutina de movimientos hasta que el mayor se corrió en la boca de Norte, lo obligó a tragarse el todo el esperma, Norte casi no lo tragó todo, sólo tembló con sus ojos llorosos.

— tu boca es hermosa pero, no tanto como esto — tocó el trasero del menor — aunque es más lindo tu traserito pequeño — le dio un beso en la frente, pronto Indonesia lo posicionó en cuatro — y ahora te haré sentir bien dulzura

Sonríe frotando el miembro en la pequeña entrada del menor, Norte estaba cansado y jadeando, de igual manera tendría que aguantar a que terminara pues, era su pareja ¿no? debía complacerlo.

— Al.. al menos se algo suave por favor... — susurró temblando, jadeó fuertemente cuando Indonesia metió todo su miembro en su entrada — u... usgh~


	15. 14

El mayor tomó al pequeño por la cadena del collar que usaba, lentamente subía ese suéter grande dejando le desnudo en la parte superior de su pecho, mostrando sus pequeños pezones algo rojos por mordidas y pellizcos, además de su pecho con bastantes mordidas del mayor. Lo acercó un poco más a él y comenzó a lamer los pezones del menor; los cuales se pusieron erectos por las lamidas con la lengua caliente de su pareja.

— In-...Indo- n_no ahí— gimió sobresaltándose, se sentía bastante incómodo que el mayor comenzara ese nuevo tacto sin ningún aviso; aúnque había sucedido bastantes veces antes, cuando dormía mayormente, pero se tenía que acostumbrar para no sobresaltarse y arruinar el momento.

El menor jadeaba y soltaba algunos gemidos mientras sentía como la lengua y los dientes del mayor marcaban sus pezones pequeños, era algo raro y nuevo; el mayor pellizcaba los pequeños pezones del menor quien jadeaba y soltaba gemidos por sus acciones, lentamente el miembro del menor se comenzó a levantar. Norte miró esto y se sonrojó más.

—Tus gemidos son lindos cariño— sonríe un poco el ver al menor con esa cara de excitación, una cara tan lasvica, mordió un poco, el menor tenía esa cadena en el cuello que le molestaba y más que le obligaba usar esa molesta falda corta con estampado de fresas.

Sus brazos lentamente abrazaban el cuello de Indonesia con cierta timidez buscando una seguridad y cariño, con esto el mayor profundizó un poco más siendo un poco violento ante ello, a Norte no le gustaba mucho. Tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas que iban aumentando poco a poco, un gran sonrojo y varios gemidos en el aire.

Con la mano que tenía libre recorría en el cuerpo del menor, este se aferró más al indonesio sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío.   
Comenzó a dejar marcas, rasguñando la piel del pequeño, aunque no era nada extraño.

— In... Ca... cariño... no.. no tantas~ — le suplicó, no le gustaba usar ropa ancha para ocultar todo de su piel delicada.

— pero así te demuestro que te amo... no te quejes..

— bien...


	16. 15

Otra vez haciéndolo en la oficina del norcoreano, al parecer al mayor le encantaba ese lugar para comenzar a embestir y escuchar los gemidos de placer y leves quejas del menor de edad y tamaño, éste se veía llorozo y tembloroso, era la segunda ronda.

Sujetaba la cintura un poco sudada del pequeño, embistiendo de manera fuerte. Corea del Norte jadeaba por el cansancio, era la cuarta ronda allí y el indonesio no se sentía satisfecho, tenía que hacerlo sentir bien, era su deber como la "chica" de la relacion, además de que, es mayor que él, no puede protestar mucho.

—— a_ah... In... Indo~... no-no tanduro por-por favor~ ——se aferraba al escritorio, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido porque su protector estaba allí.

Suerte que la puerta tenía seguro y él tenía la llave.

El indonesio comenzó a morder su cuello, le dolía un poco y más porque ya había hecho otras con un poco de sangre escurrir.

El indonesio comenzó a morder su cuello, le dolía un poco y más porque ya había hecho otras con un poco de sangre escurrir.

——¿Norte? ¿Estás ahí? Necesito que firmes unos papeles.—— era el chino, el menor sobresaltó cubriendo su boca de manera rápida —— ¿Norte? ¿Indonesia? ¿Todo bien por allí?

—— s_sí señor Chi... China, estamos ter_midando algo...~ es... espero por-por fa-vor...~ —— a pesar de la presencia del mayor su pareja seguía embistiendo fuertemente, sus piernas delgadas tiemblan por esto, y se quería desmayar —— ca... cariño... China está aqui... —— le susurró al mayor,

China se fue dejando unos documentos frente al pie de la puerta, ya para ese instante el indonesio se corrió dentro haciendo una marca profunda en su cuello.

—— ¿una ronda más querido? Aún tenemos tiempo de sobra

—— si... si quieres está bien... Pero... Despacio ¿si?

Estaba cansado, pero debía satisfacerlo, entonces, Indonesia volvía a embestir al menor.


	17. 16

━━ Indo... No creo que esto se-sea buena idea... ━━ protestó un poco incómodo al sentir que el mayor frotaba por su entrada un juguete sexual de plástico, un dildo para ser exactos, le incomodaba la sensación fría y artificial ━━ n...no me gusta...

Era un dildo extremadamente duro y grande como el pene del indonesio, el cual el menor no quería que entrase, ya que en sí en el tacto se sentía raro, Norte estaba confundido del porque no se sentía como el miembro de su amado, tenía miedo.

━━ no quejes pastelito ━━ sin aviso lo adentró y de paso lo profundizó quedando ahí estático, la punta del juguete sexual rozaba el punto dulce del menor, haciendo que este se pusiera levemente nervioso ━━ calma pastelito.

El norcoreano soltó un pequeño gemido para después escucharse pequeños jadeos. Se sentía raro y dolía un poco al sentir el plástico duro el como sus pequeñas paredes lo apretaban. Y para poner la cereza del pastel, el indonesio comenzaba a marcar con totalidad su piel, mordidas, algunos pequeños rasguños y sobre todo chupetones que le dejaban roja su pálida piel de niño.

No le gustaba, no quería pero debía soportar hasta que al final sacara eso.

━━ a_agh... ━━ salió sangre, esto asustó demasiado al menor pero se calmó pues, cuando tenía esos momentos con el mayor siempre salía, una u otra forma.

Casi se iba a desmayar, pero falta mucho.

━━ cariño... Despacio~

━ vamos cariño, aún no hemos empezado.


	18. 17

El norcoreano usaba nuevamente esos suéteres largos de color pastel mientras el mayor lamía sus antiguas cortadas que con suerte estaban cicatrizadas. Según Indonesia aún tenían ese sabor metálico que le encantaba y era sumamente adicto, ya estaban curadas después de ese incidente, entre comillas. En fin, ahora el mayor metía las manos en ese gran suéter azul pastel con un pequeño dibujo de rana en el centro, dándole un toque adorable e infantil.

━━ Te ves tan lindo con esa ropa pastelito ━━ le susurró en la oreja lamiendo el cuello mientras con sus dedos tocaba todo el vientre ━━ como una pequeña nena indefensa~ ━━ Norte se acostumbra de a poco en que su pareja le diga esas cosas

La blanca piel del menor se sentía realmente suave en el tacto del indonesio como si fueran millones de trozos de algodón, este levantó un poco el suéter a la altura de los codos para empezar a mordisquear un poco, la vista es impresionante con el menor con varias marcas ya curándose para que el indonesio haga más a tan solo sus escasos 14 años.

Las manos del pequeño eran retenidas por las manos más grandes que eran pertenecientes del país insular, jadeaba bastante sonrojándose con las acciones de su pareja, involuntariamente sus pequeños pezones se pusieron duros.

━━ I_ Indo...! ━━ gimió para después el mayor desplegarse de esa zona y darle un beso en sus labios que silenciaba sus gemidos de excitación.

━━ mi pequeño pastel rellenito ━━ lo dijo con un tono juguetón ante todo para sacar la pequeña falda que le hizo usar al pequeño ━━ eres tan rellenito y suave~

«rellenito?» «¿Acaso estaba gordo?» «Si Indonesia lo llamó así fue porque en verdad estaba gordo» No tuvo mucho ánimo pero lo sabía disimular, igual el indonesio nunca lo notaba o siquiera le importaba. Norte quería llorar al sentirse tan mal y tan obeso para su pareja.

━━ Vamos cariño, apenas empezamos~


	19. 18

Salió con una lencería femenina ajustada a su piel; Indonesia sentado en la orilla de su cama le indicó que se acercara, suspiró y el norcoreano se acercó para sentarse en su regazo. Comenzó acariciando sus muslos que tenían medias altas, la piel de menor se sentía realmente bien, sentirla entre sus dedos. Besó el cuello del menor haciendo que este jadeara de una vez aferrándose al mayor.

Sus jadeos sonaban por toda la habitación, sentía como el bulto de Indonesia rozaba su entrada.Un pequeño escalofrío se presentó en su cuerpo, cosa que aunque odiara admitir le gustaba esa sensación. El indonesio ahora rozaba la punta de su miembro con la entrada del menor mientras que sus muslos estaban siendo marcados por sus manos, algunos rasguños y mordidas.

El indonesio ahora rozaba la punta de su miembro con la entrada del menor mientras que sus muslos estaban siendo marcados por sus manos, algunos rasguños y mordidas.

——Eres lindo gimiendo pastelito~——mordió el cuello del menor mientras comenzaba a entrar su miembro en la entrada del menor, sentía cómo las paredes de esta ajustaban su miembro.

Soltó un pequeño jadeo mientras el menor tembló y se aferró al cuello del mayor. Comenzó a golpear las paredes internas embistiendo, Norte tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas mientras gemía abrazando al mayor. Con sus manos marcaba con rasguños al menor, sin mencionar las mordidas y unos chupetones en el cuello.

——e_espera...no ha_hagas tantos...- ya_ya son dificiles de ocul..tar~ por-por favor Indo—— dijo entre jadeos babeando un poco mientras ajustaba un poco su interior.

——Mi pastelito, son marcas que demuestran que te quiero——besó los labios del menor, haciendo un beso profundo y lujurioso demostrando que quería más de esas acciones, usar al menor todo lo que sea posible para su propio placer. Norte correspondió sin duda sintiendo la lengua de su pareja entrar a su boca, eso lo puso algo nervioso, sentir el como en verdad quería introducir su lengua a la garganta, pero se calló y correspondía al mayor sin quejas.

No quería estar solo.

Queía amor.


	20. 19

—— ¡E_Espera Indo...! ¡Y_yo no quiero! ——jadeaba en menor al sentir las grandes manos de su pareja adentrar por debajo de sus ropas y tocar de manera bastante tosca los sitios sensibles y los más delicados —— ¡pa-para!

Indonesia no le hizo caso al comentario de su pequeño norcoreano así que continuó sus acciones prolongando el tiempo, apretando las piernas del pequeño y tocar su trasero intentando adentrar sus dedos ; Norte trataba de safarce pero sabía que no podía. Norte jadeaba tensándose y más cuando la punta del miembro de Indonesia, esto le hizo forcejear un poco más con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Primero empezó a rozarlo contra su tensa pero provocadora entrada mientras apretaba sus pezones con mucha fuerza, dolía. Indonesia comenzó a entrar de manera lenta, se sentía apretado, Norte temblaba un poco con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—— I_Indo... Por favor sal-salte por-por favor..., n_no—— tembló al sentir una nalgada por parte de su pareja, fue dolorosa y sin mucho cariño —— due... duele...

——.Pastelito te quiero mucho pero no hables, matas el momento —— al entrar completamente comenzó a embestir fuertemente como "castigo " por interrumpirlo para el menor.

Norte jadeaba y sacaba uno que otro gemido entre los sollozos y suplicas de que saliera. Enterraba sus uñas en sus pezones mientras embestía de manera feroz. Mordía sus hombros y cuello e incluso parte de su espalda dejando varias heridas y un poco de sangre en el camino, trataba de separarse pero el indonesio apresó sus muñecas arriba de la cabeza del norcoreano, incluso jura que casi se las rompe. Cada vez que interrumpía "el momento de amor mutuo" recibía un golpe.

Desde ese día aprendió a no contradecir al indonesio y quedarse callado; después de todo, era lo mejor para no estar tan herido.


	21. 20

El indonesio hizo que el menor se recostara sobre su hombro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de este; Norte trataba de hacer lo posible para no moverse o decir algo, simplemente se limitaba a ver a otro lado, no le gustaba mucho aquel tacto, se sentía mal, pero debía soportarlo.

━━ Pastelito ¿Por qué estás tan tenso? ━━ preguntó el indonesio al sentir la piel del menor un poco extraña y ver que el norcoreano tenía la mirada baja tratando de evitar el contacto visual ━━ ¿te sientes mal?

También lo sentía muy liviano, es como si las costillas se sintieran, eso le daba una idea al indonesio.

━━ ¿Mi pequeño gordito no quiere hablar? Pobre bebe, la grasita le llegó a la boquita ━━ sonrió al ver que encogió sus hombros, se veía la pena y miedo por su cuerpo ━━ ¿mi gordito no dirá nada?

━━ N_no es nada, descuida...

El indonesio no estaba satisfecho con aquella respuesta aunque dentro de él le importaba poco lo que sintiera el menor, simplemente hizo que lo mirara y le dio un beso en los labios.

Un beso que Norte ya conocía bien, trataba de corresponder para no hacerlo enojar, ya que sentía las uñas del mayor siendo enterradas en su espalda; mientras hacía un intento para no sentirse nervioso a pesar de las veces que ya lo habían hecho.

En verdad no quería, no estaba de humos para ejecutar esa acción, pero no quería que fuera como la vez pasada que lo obligó. La nación insular ya comenzaba a marcarlo con mordidas en su cuello y quitarle el camisón que traía puesto.

Norte jadeaba levemente tratando de ceder lo mayor posible; era incómodo lo tenía que admitir. Y más cuando el indonesio comenzaba a lamer sus pezones, un pequeño escalofrío se dio en su cuerpo.Pero un pequeño, más bien gran impulso hizo que le tomara la cabeza al mayor y lo apartara.

━━ N_No Indo... No es momen_to.━━ jadeó un poco bajando la mirada sonrojado ━━ ¿Po-Podemos hacer algo que... No sea tener relaciones...? Po-Por favor...

Indonesia suspiró resignado viéndole un poco mal, Norte notó esto y trataba de apartar la mirada bastante apenado, el mayor tal vez sí quería tener amor mutuo.

━━ Pastelito, es sólo tiempo de pareja, que te niegues significa que no me quieres como yo lo hago a ti ━━ le tomó de la mejilla viendolo seriamente ━━ además es lo único que sabes hacer bien Amor... Digo, ser una carga mundial y un explosivo no es bonito, además, estás gordo y algo feo...

Atacó en la fibra más sensible del menor quien bajó la mirada aun con sus hombros encogidos, no queriendo escuchar más de eso,no queriendo escuchar que nadie más lo quiere.

━━ Te aconsejo que sigamos...Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ━━ comenzó a lamer el cuello del menor nuevamente.

Norte jadeaba con la mirada a un lado aun decaído, pero a quien le importaba, él era su pareja y debía dejarse o él lo abandonaría.   
Después de todo, es el único que lo quiere verdaderamente sin sentir mucho asco de su presencia.

¿no?


	22. 21

El indonesio acostó al menor en la cama mientras comenzaba a lamer el pecho del norcoreano, este empezaba a sacar leves jadeos húmedos moviendo un poco sus piernas que ya estaban algo temblorosas. Antes cuando no quiso cumplir un "pequeño" fetiche golpeó sus piernas, y ahora en ese preciso momento estaban decoradas por manchas de un hermoso color morado-rojiso.

━━ Cada día sabes mucho mejor pastelito~ ━━ comenzó a bajar su lengua recorriendo con sus dedos los puntos sensibles del norcoreano.

Los jadeos aumentaron a medida del tiempo, cada vez eran más numerosos y húmedos, casi llegando a unos gemidos. Levantó los muslos del menor bajando su lengua hasta el miembro del contrario, sonrió un poco al verlo un tanto erecto, con la lengua lo tocó un poco ganándose un gemido del menor.

Se posicionó mejor y comenzó a dar leves toques en el glande de este. Norte apretó sus manos sintiendo un leve escalofrío en su cuerpo, un poco placentero. Comenzó a adentrar el Glande en su boca, como respuesta directa un gemido más sonoro del menor.

━━A ah...~ Ca-Cariño~

Su felicidad lujuriosa no podría ser más grande, ver al menor en ese estado era simplemente hermoso.

Continuó con ese movimiento mientras adentraba dos dedos en la entrada del norcoreano. Las piernas se volvieron más temblorosas aun, jadeando un poco tratando de mantenerlas en la misma posición. Las embestidas con ambos dedos aumentaron, eso era un poco peor, un leve y fino hilo de saliva resbalaba su boca aun con sus manos formando el puño.

—Lindo...- Cre_creo que...--- —no pudo terminar porque el mayor continuó adentrando su miembro a su boca, haciéndolo gemir.   
De manera repentina este lo sacó y el menor se corrió manchando su propio vientre, Indonesia sonrió y sacó sus dos dodos para acercar su miembro a la boca del norcoreano.

Este miraba un poco temeroso.

—Ahora tu turno amor~ — comentó adentrando su miembro a la boca del contrario, Norte se sobresaltó y miró algo asustado a su pareja.

Indonesia comenzó a mover la cabeza del menor lentamente adentrando más su miembro en la boca del niño.


	23. 22

── ¿U_Una droga para hacerme sentir bien? ── repitió con duda el norcoreano al ver a indonesio con un polvo blanco entre sus manos ── no... no creo que sea una buena idea cariño

── Claro, es...-pensó en las palabras apropiadas para que el menor accediera ── un estimulante para nuestro momento de amor, pastelito, vamos, intentalo~

Norte vio con duda ese mencionado estimulante, tragó algo duro tras la insistencia o más bien orden del indonesio en que la tomara, algo dudoso tomó una parte del polvo y la comió. Sin embargo el indonesio hizo que la inhalara por la nariz, mierda, esa cosa se sentía realmente incomoda y casi lo ahoga.

Tosió un poco teniendo leves problemas respiratorios, Indonesia solamente le daba unos cuantos golpes leves en su espalda. Ya más calmado esa droga comenzó a hacer efecto en su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaban levemente, comenzaba a jadear un poco sintiendo un calor por todo su cuerpo, vio para abajo y su miembro ya estaba erecto, con vergüenza lo tapó aún temblando por la exitación.

── I _Indo...- se sien...te raro, mi... mi cuerpo se siente raro...── su pareja lo abrazó comenzando a tocar de la espalda baja, descendiendo.

Los muslos y el trasero del norcoreano eran su lugar favorito para tocarlo, por instinto Norte se apegó a él jadeando un poco más, parecía mover un poco la cintura babeando, ensuciando un poco la ropa del mayor.

El país insular comenzaba a bajarle la ropa al menor adentrando sus dedos, dio un gemido algo alto mientras se aferraba al indonesio. Al parecer con la droga cada tacto en su piel le hace sensible, sonrió queriendo probar algo, con su mano contraria comenzaba a tocas los muslos del pequeño.

── I_Indo... se_se siente── no pudo terminar la oración ya que adentró un dedo más a su interior. Aumentando las embestidas de gran manera.

──Se ve que lo disfrutas cariño ── sonrió empujándolo al sofá de la sala, sacó los dedos dentro del más pequeño y comenzó a frotar su erección sobre la tela.

Norte se aferró a los cojines mientras mordía uno tratando de callar sus gemidos y jadeos, sus piernas algo temblorosas no resistían más. Terminó manchando un poco el piso, Indonesia suspiró, haría que el menor limpiara eso, comenzó a entrar en él, haciendo que soltara un gran gemido.

── Apenas comenzará la diversión, pastelito, resiste~ ── comenzó a embestir sintiendo un poco mojado el interior del menor, Norte tiembla con unos jadeos de por medio.

Esto sería una larga tarde para el menor.


	24. 23

El indonesio convenció al norcoreano de practicar algo un poco más atrevido, por así decirlo, Indonesia simplemente quería un toque más erótico en sus acciones, algo que sentía que Norte no lo estaba haciendo bien, la nación insular lamía el cuello del norcoreano, este estaba con los ojos vendados y las manos amarradas a su espalda.   
Se removía una que otra vez por las sensaciones de la lengua del contrario, sus piernas por obligación abrazaban la cintura de su amada pareja el cual seguía jugando a su gusto con su pequeño cuerpo, de sus hombros resbalaban pequeños hilos de sangre por las mordidas.

── In...Indo...! ── gimió arqueando un poco su espalda al sentir la lengua del mayor en su pecho ── e-se siente raro~

Este al verlo rio por la reacción del menor, parecía un adolescente virgen, bueno, tecnicamente era un adolescente pero obviamente que no uno virgen, continuó lamiendo el pecho escuchando y deleitándose con los jadeos del contrario.

Indonesia asomó su mirada a la entrepierna descubierta del menor viendo su miembro ya erecto. Le haría suplicar que estuviera dentro, con ese pensamiento entró sus dedos entró al menor.

── ia_ah!... ── se sobresaltó con sus piernas temblando levemente, babeando y sintiendo el como entraba y salía simulando las embestidas.

Los dedos apenas rozaban su punto dulce, demonios, ese punto de excitación máxima. De eso el indonesio lo mordía en sus partes favoritas, cuello y hombros, derramando varios hilos de sangre en el menor, sorprendentemente después de un tiempo movía levemente su cintura.

Más heridas provocadoras, ante la provocación de este, mordía e incluso bajaba a su estómago, lamiendo su sangre.

── aa...ah...

Finalmente entró la virilidad, embistiendo algo fuerte mordiendo al menor, hasta llegarle a arrancar un pequeño trozo de piel.   
Lo comió, delicioso.

── sabes bien, pastelito.

Fue por el tejido ignorando las suplicas por que parase, lejos de eso aumentó mordiendo y comiendo la piel del menor.

── In_Indo ── jadeó un poco ── pa_para...!

De manera repentina lo besó corriéndose en él, mordiendo la parte baja de su labio adentrando un poco la lengua.

Norte no podía decir nada.


	25. 24

── I-Indo... ¿Cre-crees que esto es-es necesario? ──Preguntó un poco nervioso al ser vendado de ojos y sentir el cómo sus extremidades eran atadas, sus brazos a su espalda y sus pies de manera que quedaran abiertos, se dejaba ver su miembro y entrada rosadita.

Indonesia puso una cámara de grabación a un costado del menor enfocando su cuerpo, bueno, varias cámaras para grabar cada cosa que le haría; se lamió los labios al ver al menor posicionado, tan sumiso, tan hermosamente indefenso.

── Claro que sí pastelito ── comenzó a lamer y besar el cuello, cosa que sobresaltó al menor haciéndolo temblar ── te tengo muchas sorpresas amor~ espero que las disfrutes~

A Norte no le daba buena espina eso, lo conocía bastante bien y no era la perfecta señal, aún le dejaba una camiseta desabrochada para el toque erótico; inició con repartir pequeños besos y mordiscos en toda la piel del norcoreano. Se estremeció un poco tratando de mover las piernas, esta vez sí que lo disfrutaba y se presentaba en sus acciones, rogaba para que no fuera tan brusco.

Siguiente a eso con su mano derecha empezó a tocas un poco el miembro de su pareja para ver si estaba erecto, afirmativo, Indonesia sonrió llevando sus dedos a la entrada del norcoreano, empezó a rozar hasta entrar uno.

──iA AH! ~

Sus piernas temblaron y apretó bastante las manos, las cámaras grababan todo esto. Ante aquello lo besó siguiendo con sus movimientos que lo hacían gemir de manera bastante tierna; estaba absolutamente complacido.

── Gimes de manera excelente pastelito, como siempre~ ── le da un corto beso que el menor corresponde.

En un movimiento algo suave sacó sus dedos encontrándose con algo que nunca había visto, la entrada del menor estaba totalmente mojada sin necesidad de lubricante. Estaba sorprendido sin embargo sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba.

── Tu calentura se nota cariño~ eres un completo pervertido

Sin esperar mucho escuchó de parte del más bajo algunos jadeos lascivos mientras ese líquido algo espeso y transparente con un pequeño brillo blanco por las cámaras salía de él.

Severamente erótico.

── Bien...

Lo acomodó como le sería más cómodo y empezó a entrar en el norcoreano; ganándose un sonido de placer por parte de este, Norte empezaba a mover su cadera jadeante, una gran expectativa que no veía mientras sentía cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Las cámaras eran expectante de tal acción de ambos, con un aviso embestía de manera tranquila, el pene del mayor tocaba sin problema el punto sensible del norcoreano en esa posición. Placentera para ambos.

Las paredes internas apretaban el pene, abrazándolo y bañándolo de esos fluidos algo caliente esperando llegar más a lo profundo del pequeño ano del menor.

── A_ah...── mmmm~ ── eran algunos sonidos placenteros capturados ante los presentes en la habitación.

Lo tomó de los hombros y empezó a dar estocadas con un vaivén más fuerte, sorprendentemente eso fue altamente placentero. Movía constantemente la cintura deseando más estando atado. Lo besó adentrando su lengua y jugando con la suya, tras esto se corrió dentro de él.

── MMM~ ca-cariño...

Pausó las cámaras; tendría algo bastante hermoso aparte de la figura abajo de él.


	26. 25

Corea del sur veía con severo asco el vídeo modificado, su hermano siendo profanado por, supuestamente, un desconocido y lo disfrutaba. Indonesia veía con una sonrisa interna, claro que por fuera estaba "triste" por el tal engaño, incluso daba unos pequeños sollozos.

Norte era una completa perra; además de que hace llorar.

━━ no puedo creerlo...━━se expresa con asco apretando sus manos, estaba demasiado enojado pero aún no reconocía que su hermano siquiera considerase engañar a su pareja ━━ese...ese no puede ser mi hermano...

Indonesia guardó el teléfono con expresión triste y pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

━━ lo es... Mi Norte me engañó... ━━ su actuación de voz quebrada era excelente.

Su sonrisa interna no podría ser más grande, estaba demasiado divertido por las expresiones de Sur.

━━ pero... Te quiero proponer algo, Surcorea ━━ este lo vio con atención y confundido, Indonesia le tomó del hombro con una pequeña sonrisa ━━ Quiero vengarme de él...

Sur tragó duro por la mirada y las palabras de la nación insular, estaba inseguro de aquello; una infidelidad, un adulterio que provocó su hermano menor era un daño muy grande. Sin embargo ¿vengarse? ¿Con que? ¿Acostarse con él?

━━ mira, como a él le encanta tener penes de otras personas que no sea yo...

Ya se le venía la idea.

━━ puedes follartelo conmigo, para que obtenga un buen castigo ━━ dijo sin un pelo en la lengua para expresar tales palabras vulgares y la intención ━━ ya sabes las enseñanzas de tu padre Sur... ¿Quieres traicionar a la familia?

Sur estaba asustado por eso, no, más bien sorprendido por la idea de la nación insular.

━━ ¿no_no crees que es mucho? ━━ quiero que sienta mi mismo dolor. Además estará bien, créeme.

Sonrió ofreciendo su mano a modo de cerrar ese traro. El surcoreano suspiró y la apretó, no estaba completamente seguro pero debía castigar a su infiel hermano.

¿Estaba en lo correcto, verdad? Su padre estaría orgulloso.


	27. 26

━━¡hermano, Indo, cariño! ━━ saludó el de menor altura a los dos mayores, estos tenían una mirada sería y de leve asco, sobre todo Sur que ya no lo veía de la misma forma; parecía más enojado y distante ━━ es sorpresa verlos juntos.

Ambos entraron sin decir una palabra, algo que confundía al norcoreano que sólo cerró la puerta, los dos mayores se sentaron en el mueble, siendo seguidos por el más pequeño.

━━¿por...por qué están así...? ¿Pa-pasa algo malo...?

Tragó duro al sentir la mano del indonesio en su muslo, apretándolo sin discreción, se sonrojó tratando de alejar la gran mano del insular para después sentir la mano de su hermano en su muslo contrario. Tan suave pero no abundante, parecía niño pequeño con esas piernas.

Completamente desagradable.

━━ no-no toquen allí por-por favor... me-me lastiman ━━ quejó, trató de apartar las manos de ambos, sin embargo apretaban más.

━━ amor... Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

Indonesia lo vio con una sonrisa algo tenebrosa mientras el pequeño trago duro, la única persona que, supuestamente, lo amaba lo iba a dejar. Tenía mucho miedo con respecto a ello.

━━¿y_y es...? Es...estoy nervioso

Se sobresaltó cuando le empezaban a retirar sus cortos pantalones que usaba en ese momento, lentamente yo no tenía pantalón e iban por la camisa, claro que hacía lo posible para evitar eso.

¿Funcionaba? Obviamente no.

━━ pa_paren...paren... Por-por favor me-me duele ━━ Sur le sujetaba de sus muñecas mientras que Indonesia mordía su cuello y hombros, sacaba sangre de manera dolorosa. Indonesia le dijo con la mirada a Sur que vaya preparando el "platillo especial" cosa que hizo fácilmente.

Adentró los tres dedos de golpe en el menor dando embestidas con ellos.

━━ ¡para-para! ¡Sur! !me-me duele! ¡si-si es una broma no es divertido! ━━ Rogó entre jadeos y algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, era doloroso física y sentimentalmente; Indonesia se cansó de morder y asintió con una sonrisa al surcoreano, el pequeño Norte no se creía que las dos naciones importantes en su vida le hicieran eso.

━━ Hermanito, hoy te enseñaremos el valor de la fidelidad, espero que aprendas tu lección ━━ se había quitado el pantalón, frotando la punta de su miembro en la entrada del pequeño, algo que lo sobresaltó bastante e hizo abrir los ojos.

Vio de manera desesperada al indonesio que solo sonrió también sacándose el pantalón para comenzar a frotar ya su miembro, Norte trataba de escapar pero era retenido por ambos mayores; no tenía muchas fuerzas.

No comer los últimos días le pasaba una factura muy grave.  
Y todo por complacer a su pareja.

━━ ¡pa_paren! ¡La bro-broma no es graciosa!¡se-se los ruego por-por favor ━━ tenía unas lágrimas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperanzado de que todo era una vil broma; que luego todos estarán felices y le pedirán perdón.

Nada más alejado, supongo.

Los adentraron de golpe sacando un alarido de dolor al norcoreano juntos a más lágrimas, sus pupilas miraban a todos los lados suplicando que parasen, ni tuvieron la piedad de que se acostumbrara a tener dos virilidades masculinas en su pequeño cuerpo, de allí lo embistieron fuertemente. Irregularmente o los dos al tiempo, que importancia tenía, un pequeño bulto se le veía al pequeño en su plano estómago, sangre salía de su pequeño ano mientras que varios gritos se presenciaban en el menor.

━━ ¡paren! ¡Due_duele! ¡Me duele! ¡no-no he hecho na-nada! Por...por favor a-amor... her-hermano

Lloró al tiempo de que sus manos las aferraban a la espalda del indonesio, jadeaba de dolor con sus piernas temblorosas.   
Hermano y amor de su vida, hiriéndolo, duele, duele mucho.

━━ no te dolió tanto cuando lo engañabas ¿no? Perra, padre estaría tan decepcionado que él aprobaría esto si es que no te matara.

Susurró el surcoreano embistiendo más fuerte en el interior de su hermano, como pudo lo vio con un rostro de incredulidad lleno de dolor y lágrimas. ¿Engañarlo? Él lo amaba, lo amaba mucho, le ofreció su virginidad hace 4 años y prometieron que se iban a casar.

━━ iyo-yo nunca lo-lo engañaría! ¡es-es mi a-amor!

De pronto ambos mayores eyacularon dentro de Norte, este en respuesta dio un alarido para después en contra de su voluntad eyacular también. Ambos mayores lo soltaron, dejándolo en el mueble, Indonesia untó dos dedos del semen y sangre que salían del menor para metérselos en la boca, para que este saboreara.

━━ i mfp! ━━ sollozó, estaba demasiado cansado, sus piernas temblaban demasiado, no sentía su cadera.

Sur, acomodándose la ropa sin pena creyendo que había hecho justicia, simplemente se fue de la casa para dejar a ambos solos. Norte, lastimado fue empujado nuevamente al sillón para continuar el acto mientras su pequeña entrada sangraba.

\--------------------------------------------------

Dato , Sur tiene cerca de 17--


	28. 27

Lloraba abrazándose a sí mismo postrado en la cama ya arropado, temblaba mucho por el dolor en todos los sentidos que presentaba en ese mismo momento; emocional y físico. Se preguntaba miles de cosas como por ejemplo: ¿por qué su hermano lo lastimó? ¿por qué lo llamó perra y que engañaba a su pareja? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Dolía mucho.

Pero todos los castigos son justificados ¿no?

Incluso hasta él mismo comenzó a pensar que no le era fiel al indonesio, al ser que supuestamente más amaba sobre las cosas por aceptar sus sentimientos.

── ¿No-No soy... Buena pa-reja...? ── susurró tembloroso a la vez de eso un poco de sangre salía de su entrada, era como la sexta vez que salía ese líquido carmesí necesario para su cuerpo combinado con toques de esperma ── duele mucho...

¿Y el indonesio? Se había ido hace dos horas para trabajar o algo parecido, la verdad ni le dirigía una palabra desde que lo había prácticamente violado; sin embargo su mente ya estaba decayendo tanto que en parte se lo merecía por "serle infiel".

¿Con quién esa infidelidad? Si apenas salía.

¿Por qué le dieron un castigo tan feroz? Debió ser por las enseñanzas de su padre y sus conceptos conservadores y realmente tradicionales sobre una relación.

Su cabeza en ese estado no le daba suficientes condiciones para pensar, su cuerpo vulnerable y padecer de varios golpes. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de la habitación abriéndose mostrando al país insular con una bolsa plástica en su mano.

── Pastel de limon~ mira lo que traje.

Se acercó al menor para quitarle las sabanas de golpe para dejar una vista a su cuerpo desnudo, delgado y herido; casi como un esclavo. Norte mostró bastante miedo y en seguida trató de taparse con las sábanas, sin ningún éxito recibió un beso húmedo y profundo, algo que lo quería hacer vomitar, no se sentía querido, no sentía el calor que le daba el indonesio antes.

Pero debía conformarse con eso.

── Ya, ya, me disculpé así que no pongas problemas ¿quieres? ── sonrió al ver que el norcoreano negó repetidas veces aferrándose a la almohada. De la bolsa sacó un pequeño pastel de chocolate para el pequeño, este al ver el gesto de afecto lo recibió.

Un abrazo y palabras de consuelo; casi nada parecía imperfecto en la escena, el menor comía lentamente el pastel sintiéndose bien pensando que su relación volvería a ser como antes.


	29. 28

Acariciaba la cabeza del menor mientras este dormía tembloroso con leves sollozos, Indonesia con una sonrisa satisfecha por lo que hizo hace una semana, al parecer el menor desarrolló un pequeño mediano trauma por el tacto, curioso ¿no? Así podría tener   
Vio con mirada perversa al pequeño, tendría grandes planes para él en un futuro y en ellos pensaba gratamente:

"¿será que lo podré convencer de trabajar de... puta? Así sería un avance para romper su linda mente, será tan lindo con su mente rota queriéndome únicamente a mí, no queriendo separarse nunca de mí, me dará tanta ternura"

Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande y con intenciones oscuras.

━━ Mi pequeño pastel de limón... Tengo grandes planes para que seas... la mejor pareja que ha existido ━━ susurró bajo en el oído del menor mientras estaba dormido a lo que se sobresaltó y removió incómodo su cuerpo.

Norte sentía una mano es su cabeza acariciándole lentamente mientras oía murmullos que le causaban un miedo, no quería abrir los ojos para encontrarse con esa realidad malvada y peligrosa que lo dañaría a él de todas las maneras posibles e inimagimables.

━━ MM...MMM...

Quejó abrazándose más a la pierna del mayor, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar y gritar en pánico, la nación insular sonrió de manera orgullosa con los avances que tenía sobre el norcoreano, era cierto lo que decían.

Mientras más fuerte es más fácil de romper.

Le daba una sensación divertida de que tuviera una pesadilla, sin más le tocó un muslo y el trasero cubierto con una manta de manera claramente descarada, sumergiendo en pánico al más bajo que seguía temblando.

El menor cerró sus piernas como pudo entre sueños, Indonesia soltó una risa desalmada por eso, le parecía tan divertido y tierno a la vez el ver el pequeño sistema de defensa que había simulado.

━━ Mi pequeño pastel de limón... cada vez eres más perfecto para mí... ━━ le da un pequeño beso.

Que lindo es el amor ¿no?


	30. 29

Un día común, mientras el menor se refugiaba en su manta sentado en el sillón, hacía mucho frío ese día, Indonesia por suerte había salido ese día para solucionar unas cosas, pero algo sorprendente que hizo fue atarle unas cadenas al menor en sus piernas ¿para qué? Para que no escapara.

━━ In...Indo fue un poco lejos... ━━ sollozó tomando algo de café sin azúcar, extrañaba el sabor dulce de las cosas ━━ incluso con mis piernitas, due-duelen...

Observó sus piernas descubiertas, pálidas y con algunos moretones en ellas, algunos no, demasiados moretones en ella, claro que uno que otro rasguño profundo, se veía que le dolía demasiado y eso no era todo, sus piernas eran más tono rojizo que pálidas blancas.

━━ Indo fue un poco malo es... esta vez... ━━ su cubrió más con esa manta, el frío era demasiado, ni el café lo calentaba. Y a pesar que fuera temprano estaba muy cansado; esperaba que su pareja viniera rápido, necesitaba un poco de compañía aunque fuese "mala"¿Poco a poco se vuelve dependiente? Ni lo sabe, lo único que entiende es que si está cerca de él y obedece no le hará daño e incluso se podría tomar como una pareja normal. Jugaba con sus pequeños dedos cerrando los ojos esperando.

Mientras en los callejones de la ciudad estaban dos figuras hablando.

━━ Entonces... ¿Si lo traigo esta noche me dan el resto del dinero, no?

Preguntó contando los billetes que cierta persona escondida entre las sombras le dio como pago a usar el cuerpo de su pareja, era un buen negocio a decir verdad, no solo ganaba una ganancia con su pareja también que rompería a su norcoreano ¡un 2 x 1 garantizado! Ya se imaginaba al menor con la actitud perfecta que él buscaba.

━━ seguro, a las 10 de la noche por favor, así le damos la otra mitad, espero que me divierta bastante con él.

━━ Bien, acepto el trato... Japón y no te preocupes, le puedes hacer lo que sea.

━━ Buena decisión Indonesia, no te arrepentirás ━━ le sonrió, él sería el primero en probar ese cuerpo en ese lugar; ya Norte no se imaginaba lo que pasaría.  
Y mejor así, las sorpresas no se deben decir en el momento equivocado.


	31. 30

Un día común, mientras el menor se refugiaba en su manta sentado en el sillón, hacía mucho frío ese día, Indonesia por suerte había salido ese día para solucionar unas cosas, pero algo sorprendente que hizo fue atarle unas cadenas al menor en sus piernas ¿para qué? Para que no escapara.

━━ In...Indo fue un poco lejos... ━━ sollozó tomando algo de café sin azúcar, extrañaba el sabor dulce de las cosas ━━ incluso con mis piernitas, due-duelen...

Observó sus piernas descubiertas, pálidas y con algunos moretones en ellas, algunos no, demasiados moretones en ella, claro que uno que otro rasguño profundo, se veía que le dolía demasiado y eso no era todo, sus piernas eran más tono rojizo que pálidas blancas.

━━ Indo fue un poco malo es... esta vez... ━━ su cubrió más con esa manta, el frío era demasiado, ni el café lo calentaba. Y a pesar que fuera temprano estaba muy cansado; esperaba que su pareja viniera rápido, necesitaba un poco de compañía aunque fuese "mala"¿Poco a poco se vuelve dependiente? Ni lo sabe, lo único que entiende es que si está cerca de él y obedece no le hará daño e incluso se podría tomar como una pareja normal. Jugaba con sus pequeños dedos cerrando los ojos esperando.

Mientras en los callejones de la ciudad estaban dos figuras hablando.

━━ Entonces... ¿Si lo traigo esta noche me dan el resto del dinero, no?

Preguntó contando los billetes que cierta persona escondida entre las sombras le dio como pago a usar el cuerpo de su pareja, era un buen negocio a decir verdad, no solo ganaba una ganancia con su pareja también que rompería a su norcoreano ¡un 2 x 1 garantizado! Ya se imaginaba al menor con la actitud perfecta que él buscaba.

━━ seguro, a las 10 de la noche por favor, así le damos la otra mitad, espero que me divierta bastante con él.

━━ Bien, acepto el trato... Japón y no te preocupes, le puedes hacer lo que sea.

━━ Buena decisión Indonesia, no te arrepentirás ━━ le sonrió, él sería el primero en probar ese cuerpo en ese lugar; ya Norte no se imaginaba lo que pasaría.  
Y mejor así, las sorpresas no se deben decir en el momento equivocado.


	32. 31

El japones acariciaba las piernas de un tembloroso norcoreano, este sollozaba de manera interna mientras que Japón lo mordía en los hombros junto a los toques sexuales cerca de su entrepierna, no quería estar allí, quería estar en su casa oculto en las sabanas no viendo nada de luz y dormir, sentir calor.

━━ se... Señor Japón, no me-no me toque mucho por-por favor...

Jadeó un poco al sentir apretones fuertes en sus delgados muslos, aquel nipón dueño de ese lugar solo se relamió al ver los ojos llorosos con mucho temor del menor, su pánico y miedo le daba una gran superioridad en todo sentido y lo quiere dañar lo mayor posible, aunque claro, ese es su trabajo de igual manera.

━━ como me dijo Indonesia, una tremenda puta, tiene suerte encontrándolas y más si eres muy jóven... ━━ le besó sus labios haciendo que el menor entrara en pánico y tratase de zafarse, le estaba siendo infiel a su pareja a pesar que este lo puso aquí, Norte no quería más castigos.

Justo cuando se separaron el menor cerró sus piernas temblando, eso le daba más hambre de dañar a aquel japones, como un lobo a un inocente y pequeño cordero, el más indefenso de la camada. De manera literal le rompió la poca ropa, sobresaltando al menor el cual seguía temblando del miedo, mordió sus ya rojos pezones, solo sollozaba tratando de apartarlo, dejaba mordidas muy grandes, más que su pareja.

Sin embargo sus manos fueron golpeadas y sujetadas muy fuertemente, sentía que sus frágiles dedos se romperían.

━━ Más vale que seas sumiso, pequeña mierda ¿entiendes?

Una cachetada, como si Norte tuviera la culpa, Japón frotaba su entrepierna en el trasero de eso sobresaltó al menor que negaba constantemente.

━━ Por... Por favor n...no, ese-ese es el lugar de Indo, él-él ... Me-me castiga si entre ahí...

━━ oh, que mal pequeño~ entonces te castigará tan fuerte que te podrá matar~

Sin esperar entró de una al menor, haciéndole gritar de dolor, aún estaba lastimado después del trio-violacion de su hermano y pareja, no esperó ni un instante para empezar le a embestir y morder el hombro.

━━ ¡no,no! ━━ lloró agarrando fuertemente la almohada, dando jadeos y leves gemidos de dolor━━ pa...para por favor... ━━ le rogó con la mirada, sin embargo fue ignorado ━━ por.. por favor...

Nada... Sólo dolor en las embestidas.


	33. 32

El menor temblaba escondido bajo de una vieja cama sollozando por el dolor que le causó el japonés hace unos pocos instantes, hasta pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de su ya adolorida y enrojecida entrada, temblaba mucho abrazando esa fina manta intentando mantener calor.

━━ In... Indo...Ca... Cariño... ━━ susurró sollozando, con sus pequeños dedos limpiaba sus lágrimas abrazando más esa manta ━━ ya-ya no quiero es-estar aquí... Sa-sacame por-por favor.

Sollozó más fuerte, se quería ir de allí a toda costa y ni siquiera sabría el infierno que vendría después; tenía mucho frío, le dolían mucho sus piernas y parte inferior, además de que cuando no le quería lamer el pene al asiático mayor este le golpeó en el ojo, ardía un poco.

━━ Indo, por-por favor... Se-seré buen niño...

La puerta sonó, unos golpes, seguramente era el japonés lo cual asustó al menor, temblaba mucho apegándose a esa manta con ojos llorosos, tratando de callar sus sollozos y leves hipidos sumándole que temblaba; sin embargo la puerta se abrió, era una persona desconocida junto al japonés, la persona desconocida le entregó un dinero a este.

━━ Norte...

Llamó el japonés, este abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, temblando, Japón se agachó y le tomó bruscamente de la muñeca para jalarlo afuera de la cama aún con la manta en manos del norcoreano, obvimente lastimando un poco al menor en el proceso. Norcorea cerró los ojos como método de defensa y se hizo en posición fetal, pero eso no detenía a los dos mayores de hacerle daño, de hecho a Japón le hacía gracia.

━━ listo señor, ya tiene al nuevo trabajador, disfrutelo como quiera.

Sonrió acercando a Norcorea, el cual sollozaba, al mayor para retirarse del lugar, el mayor casi viejo relamió sus labios y con sus grandes y gruesas manos tomó bruscamente la cara del menor, lloroso, suplicando que no haga nada.

Perfecto.

Le quitaba la ropa rápidamente, dejando el cuerpo delgado del menor a la vista de ese morboso desconocido. Entraba en pánico, no quería más, así que sólo comenzó a llorar otra vez para desahogar su desesperación allí mismo, cerró sus ojos para intentar no ver nada de ese acto.

Pero para ese, era más excitante ver al menor sufrir.

━━ n..no por favor ━━ lentamente ese entraba su miembro en la entrada del menor ━━ ¡no, no! ¡Lo-lo suplico no-no por favor!

Sus súplicas no servían para nada.  
Sólo daba pena y más ganas de dañarlo.


	34. 33

El norcoreano de 14 años orinó varias veces cuando estaba teniendo relaciones con ese señor, lloraba temblando un poco, semen y orina lo ensuciaban, quería escapar de allí y tal vez refugiarse en su casa en donde, Indonesia sólo tendría sexo con él pero, era con la persona que le ama.

── Indo... ── susurró apoyándose en sus manos para quedar sentando en la cama ya mugrosa de líquidos corporales, cosa que le daba mucho asco, tenía mucho miedo de lo que el japonés podría hacerle.

Y hablando del rey de Roma:

── Norte~ ── este entró por aquella puerta mohosa, haciéndole temblar y querer llorar más pero el pánico no le dejaba ni moverse, en eso Japón le tomó de las mejillas para hacerlo ver cara a cara ── no ver a alguien a los ojos cuando habla es de mala educación, pequeñito ── rió viendo al menor con burla ──¿tu padre nunca te enseñó, cierto?

Oh no, el tema de su padre y de su muerte, más lágrimas salían del joven el cual ya estaba, tanto en parte mental y en parte física, algo lamentable para alguien tan jóven.

── ay, no llores Norte ── le besó la mejilla, en obvia burla - sólo fue una pequeña broma, no te pongas así.

── pa...papá... Lo-Lo extraño...

Susurró en una voz quebrada, intentando no llorar más por su progenitor, necesitaba un abrazo de su no tan amoroso padre, hermano o de su pareja.

Quería algo de calor que lo hiciera sentir bien.

── bueno bueno, volviendo a temas más importantes ── hizo una pausa mirando al menor ── te quiero probar~

El menor se asustó bastante, tanto que ya no quería sufrir e intentaría algo totalmente arriesgado, con sólo pensarlo su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina. Le dio una bofetada con sus fuerza cuando se acercó y salió corriendo torpemente como pudo, su cintura dolía, por suerte tenía algo de ropa, su entrada ardía.  
Pero anhelaba escapar y encontrarse con Indonesia.

Sin embargo; al llegar a la puerta... Cerrada con llave, el menor se alteró demasiado, intentó abrirla por todos los medios pero nada funcionaba, necesitaba la llave.

── ¿buscas esto, pequeñín? ── ríe agitando las llaves mientras se acercaba muy lentamente al menor, éste entró en pánico pero no halló en donde esconderse.

Su cuerpo estaba congelado.

── Has sido malo... debes obedecer pequeña mierda.

Le tomó del brazo arrastrandolo al cuarto.

── ¡No-No por-por favor!

Rogó como si sirviera de algo, el mayor rió viendole y dando un golpe en su estómago.  
Pero eso ni de cerca era todo.


	35. 34

Ya había pasado tiempo y el surcoreano aún estaba mal por lo que le hizo a su pequeño hermano, pero era por una infidelidad y eso era muy grave ¿no? Trataba de justificar sus acciones pero simplemente era algo inmoral.

Con su teléfono en mano trataba de llamar a su hermano sin embargo este no le contestaba, llamaba al menos 6 veces al día con esperanzas de que le contestara, pero siempre le contestaba el indonesio con la excusa de "está durmiendo, no llames más" y eso le frustraba.

Desde hace meses era lo mismo, y repetía la rutina esperando hablar con su hermano, nuevamente el indonesio contestó:

━━━ Sur Sur, él está durmiendo, por favor no llames más hoy.

Él iba a colgar pero al surcoreano se le vino una idea casi de manera efímera; preguntar más a fondo. Cosa que el indonesio no tendría previsto.

━━━ Siempre está durmiendo ¿cuando está despierto? Quiero hablar con él... Es urgente.

En eso el indonesio se puso realmente nervioso, después de tanto tiempo el asiático menor preguntó sobre el paradero de su hermano, comenzaba a agitarse, incluso se escuchaba a través del telefono a lo que el surcoreano se preocupó.

━━━ ¿hola? ¿Indonesia? ━━━ miró y ve que colgó ━━━ Algo no está bien...

¿Que diría? ¿"Vendí tu hermano a Japón como puta para que lo rompa y sea perfecto para mí"? Nunca, colgó. E incluso rompió levemente el teléfono de su pareja. A surcorea le pareció realmente y pensó lo peor.


	36. 34

Ya había pasado tiempo y el surcoreano aún estaba mal por lo que le hizo a su pequeño hermano, pero era por una infidelidad y eso era muy grave ¿no? Trataba de justificar sus acciones pero simplemente era algo inmoral.

Con su teléfono en mano trataba de llamar a su hermano sin embargo este no le contestaba, llamaba al menos 6 veces al día con esperanzas de que le contestara, pero siempre le contestaba el indonesio con la excusa de "está durmiendo, no llames más" y eso le frustraba.

Desde hace meses era lo mismo, y repetía la rutina esperando hablar con su hermano, nuevamente el indonesio contestó:

━━━ Sur Sur, él está durmiendo, por favor no llames más hoy.

Él iba a colgar pero al surcoreano se le vino una idea casi de manera efímera; preguntar más a fondo. Cosa que el indonesio no tendría previsto.

━━━ Siempre está durmiendo ¿cuando está despierto? Quiero hablar con él... Es urgente.

En eso el indonesio se puso realmente nervioso, después de tanto tiempo el asiático menor preguntó sobre el paradero de su hermano, comenzaba a agitarse, incluso se escuchaba a través del telefono a lo que el surcoreano se preocupó.

━━━ ¿hola? ¿Indonesia? ━━━ miró y ve que colgó ━━━ Algo no está bien...

¿Que diría? ¿"Vendí tu hermano a Japón como puta para que lo rompa y sea perfecto para mí"? Nunca, colgó. E incluso rompió levemente el teléfono de su pareja. A surcorea le pareció realmente y pensó lo peor.


	37. 35

La entrada del menor era desgarrada por el miembro de la nación más conocida como Mongolia y un juguete sexual, ambos desgarrando la entrada del norcoreano, este con lágrimas y voz quebrada pedía, por milésima vez que pararan, suerte que esa era la última ronda que pidieron. Lo malo era que el mayor pidió cerca de 4 rondas, obviamente primero le pagó al japonés para después retirarse acomodando sus prendas, dejando al menor encima de la cama, llorando, sangre saliendo de su entrada junto al esperma y al juguete sexual aún vibrando.

─── buen trabajo ─── sonrió acercándose al menor, el cual tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblando.

No fue tan malo hoy, le acercó una lata de comida medio abierta para que este la pudiera comer por completo, el norcoreano ya tenía ¿dos días sin comer? Al menos esa lata con maíz le daría fuerzas.

-───Norte ─── lo llamó, tono un látigo a lo que hizo que el menor temblase y bajara la mirada ─── ¿Qué se dice cuando alguien te entrega algo?

El menor tembló sollozando levemente, hace días el japones le estaba dando esa clase de domesticación a base de golpes, cada día era peor a comparación del anterior.

─── gra ─── no le salía voz ─── gra-gracias...

Susurró, un color le fue proporcionado en sus piernas, sacándole sangre ¿que había dicho mal? Ah, creo que recuerda qué.

───¿gracias qué?

─── Gra-gracias señ...señor Japón por-por la comida, se-se ve realmente de-deliciosa.

Japón dio una sonrisa de superioridad al ver al menos de edad ser sumiso ante él, nuevamente estaba llorando por el pánico, le tendría que quitar eso.

─── y para que nunca se te olvide Pequeña miseria.

Golpes, golpes en todas sus piernas dejándole marcas y sacando sangre acompañados con gritos del menor y pequeñas súplicas.

«Basta basta, seré niño bueno» y cosas de ese mismo estilo. En fin, suerte que la sección de castigo término para el menor y podría dormir. Lo malo era que en dos horas un nuevo cliente vendría, y sería muchas rondas más.


	38. 36

El menor estaba llorando en la cama, más violaciones por parte de ese trabajo habían sucedido, meter más de dos miembros en su pequeña entrada, herir su trasero y gritarle cosas obscenas que no entendía bien, escupió algo de esperma que uno de esos tipos lo hizo tomar, estaba severamente asqueado.

Hipeó abrazando una almohada sollozando extrañaba al indonesio, las pocas veces que este lo arropaba y abrazaba viendo la serie favorita de ambos, comiendo dulces y le daba un que otro mimo, extrañaba esos tiempos, rogaba para que regresaran y no sea tratado de esa manera.

━━ In...Indo... - se apegó a la almohada ━━ te... te extraño mucho... Vuel... Vuelve por favor

Escondió su pequeño rostro en la almohada, se sentía severamente destrozado, sentía su cuerpo arder, tal vez ni volvería a caminar en unos pocos días.

¿Qué hizo para merecer ese trato? Amaba al indonesio, era una de las muy pocas personas que lo trataba bien, su hermano lo "castigó" por ser supuestamente infiel, China ya lo estaba ignorando y en el resto de Asia nadie le importaba si vivía o moría, excepto a su pareja. Se creó un vinculo en su corazón con él, una cadena que lo hizo dependiente a sentir algo de cariño.

Y Japón por su parte ya había descubierto esta debilidad del menor mientras vigilaba a traves de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa al igual como un gran lobo preparado para cazar a un pequeño cordero que solo busca calor. Un completo etéreo se definiría bien al menor.

Se adentró al cuarto con una amplia sonrisa, el pequeño y débil norcoreano no se había dado cuenta, trataba de encerrarse en su mundo de fantasía donde era querido incondicionalmente por su pareja, querido por su hermano y por los demás.

Como si fuera una epifanía, le acarició la cabeza, lo manipularía de la manera más cruel posible, psicológicamente, el menor se sobresaltó, con sus ojos llorosos, algo rojos por haber llorado presenciaban como el nipón le acariciaba la cabeza, eso le reconfortó un poco. Lentamente su cabeza se recostó en el regazo del mayor, sintiendo cariño falso, pero al menos era cariño que lo llenaba y lo hacía sentir bien. Japón vio esto de manera gloriosa, manejaría al menor, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

[I]

Mientras el indonesio se la pasaba feliz en casa, solo, sin tener que soportar los llantos del menor, las estúpidas preguntas seguidas que hacía al ver un nuevo artefacto tecnológico, era más relajado de cierta manera. Iba a llamar al japonés para preguntarle como va la domesticación del pequeño norcoreano.

Pero como un maldito garoso dejó el teléfono aún lado, no quería arruinar su momento de paz.


	39. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norte en quiebra :C

Pasó cerca de un mes, el menor temblaba mucho y lloraba cada vez que eran sus descansos, osea cuando podía dormir o comer, el pequeño Norcoreano estaba muy asustado abrazando la almohada, con sus piernas marcadas de mordidas, fluidos y rasguños algo profundos.

Aunque ya no sentía el dolor que sentía al principio, de poco a poco se sentía muy vacío, ni el falso cariño del japonés lo llenaba. Estaba muy mal, llorando con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad hasta que se detuvo por un breve segundo. Con fuerza intentó recordar nuevamente los momentos los cuales fue feliz con su pareja, cuando este le traía de sus flores favoritas, cuando le daba dulces, salían a divertirse y demás. Esos pocos recuerdos lo mantenían bien a pesar de que se iban esfumando lentamente.

───No me volvió a traer flores... ───quedó viendo a la pared desecha de color azul, o lo que restaba ya que la pared era mayoritariamente gris ─── Me quitó los dulces...

Abrazó su almohada como si su vida dependiera de aquello, como si sus recuerdos nunca se fueran, lamentablemente estaba reemplazando lo bueno por lo malo. Le dio un vistazo a sus muslos, ya estaban llenos de heridas. Aún quería al indonesio, porque los demás le muestran sentimientos negativos o lo ignoran, se encierra en su pequeña burbuja de recuerdos rosas para poder vivir feliz con el indonesio.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa, aún quería al indonesio, porque los demás le muestran sentimientos negativos o lo ignoran, se encierra en su pequeña burbuja de recuerdos rosas para poder vivir feliz con el indonesio.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa, se nota que se rompía más rápido de lo que debía.

─── In... Indo me quiere... Me-Me ama mucho...

Cerró sus ojos ocultando su cara en la almohada. El japonés veía desde la cámara lo que pasaba, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver cómo el menor se rompe apegandose a la idea de "el mundo rosa".

─── Qué débil de mente - encendió un cigarro ─── ocurrió antes de lo que pensé.   
[I]

─── Entonces... ¿estará pronto? ─── preguntó el indonesio al japonés con duda mirando al japonés el cual tomaba un vaso de Sake.

─── Sí, te llemará cuando lo pueda entragar ─── toma un sorbo nuevamente ─── está como un cachorro esperando a su dueño.

Rie levemente; mientras recuerda como encerró a Norte en un cuarto oscuro en donde el llroaba para que lo sacara, gritando "Indo, Indo, sacame" le es muy gracioso viendole ya destruido en toda las formas.

─── espero que sea pronto, ya Sur me molesta con que lo deje ver.

─── Oh creeme, lo enviaré lo antes posible...

Mientras, el menor sollozaba pidiendo la ayuda a su amado.


	40. 38

Norte solloza un poco cuando fue sacado y abrazó al japonés susurrando el nombre de su pareja mientras tiembla con sus pequeños ojos llorosos, el pequeño Norte ya no quería sentirse sólo, miserable, como un desecho humano el cual su pareja se hartó de tenerlo y lo tiró al fondo de la basura.

─── In... Indo... Ca-Cariño... Vol-volviste... volviste por mi ─── susurró con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras su delgado cuerpo se apega cada vez más al japonés queriendo sentir un poco de calor que tanto desea.

Japón sólo rodó los ojos apartándolo, un nuevo cliente llegaría pronto y no tendría tiempo para ese estúpido norcoreano; Norte se sobresaltó queriéndole abrazar nuevamente para intentar estar estable. Japón lo empujó ya cansado para al final alejarse y salir dejando nuevamente al menor sólo, temblando acostándose en ese colchón sucio abrazando sus rodillas.

Optó por dormir un poco, se sentía cansado de rasguñar esa puerta y llorar; lentamente cierra sus ojos para intentar ir a su mundo de fantasía; pero esta vez era un recuerdo de su niñez.

[ . . . ]

❝El pequeño de 7 años miraba sentado levemente triste porque su padre le prestaba más atención a su hermano que a él, de hecho a él le prestaba casi nula atención, el menor cuando vio su oportunidad se levantó para ir a donde se encuentra su progenitor y hablar.

── Papi... ── susurró el menor acercándose cuando el mayor lo detuvo con una mirada seria.

── Ahora no Norte, le estoy enseñando cosas importantes a tu hermano ── Sur le vio con una pequeña sonrisa de "ser superior", sólo cosas de niños ── ve a jugar por allí o lo que sea.

El menor triste asiente para ir a jugar al jardín, no era divertido jugar solo; camina con la cabeza agachada para salir y ver bellas flores y a lo lejos ve a una figura grande. Con curiosidad se acerca para verlo mejor, era un chico más grande que su hermano mayor.

Este al percatarse del menor se sobresaltó un poco; Norte como el niño alegre que es se presenta.

── soy Norte, ¿quién eres? 

Indonesia suspira y susurra su nombre.

── Ese nombre es muy bonito ── se sienta a su lado ── ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

El adolescente de 14 años suspira girando sus ojos:

── Lo que sea, pero no molestes ── tenía un libro algo gordo en sus manos ── estoy ocupado.

── ¿entonces no quieres jugar...? ─── este negó ─── ah...

── pero te puedes quedar aquí, sólo no hagas ruido ── el menor sonríe asintiendo, mientras el indonesio lee él juego con unas hojas.❞

Norte solloza abrazando su almohada al recordar su primer encuentro con el amor de su vida. Y en una hora tendría que atender a otro cliente.


	41. 39

Pasó cerca de una semana desde que tuvo ese sueño desastroso sobre su padre y su pasado, el pequeño Norte deliraba a su pareja, imaginaba que cada persona, cada cliente que venía a abusarlo después de pagarle a Japón era su amada pareja para no sufrir más; para que no se sienta que engaña a su pareja aunque este lo llevó a ese calabozo.

Faltaba poco para su cumpleaños número 15, un mes más o menos, Norte podría estar encerrado en su burbuja en donde su pareja y su hermano le cantaban el feliz cumpleaños mientras un gran pastel de chocolate estaba enfrente de él con velas, un lindo cumpleaños que nunca sucederá en la realidad.

Pronto entra al japonés para darle de comer, una lata de algo semi-cocido como de costumbre, el menor al verlo sonrió saludándole con el nombre de "Indo"; lo abrazó con una sonrisa hasta que fue apartado.

Japón le dio la comida y se iba a ir hasta que Norte lo detuvo hablándole.

─── Indo... ca-cariño... ─── Japón gruñó y lo vio sin interés ─── Casi... Casi me será mi cumpleaños y-y... Bueno... ¿Me-me darás pastel...?

Japón cuza sus brazos enojado por eso.

─── Claro que no, no has sido bueno, agradece que te estoy dando comida.

El menor se encogió de hombros comiendo los pequeños pedazos de atún para asentir con su mirada levemente triste.

─── En...Entiendo cariño... lo-lo siento...

Japón suspira retirándose dejando al menor sólo terminando la lata de atún y dejarla a un lado, quería al menor un pequeño pastel, uno que siempre le traía; se acostó en la cama mirando al techo, no había visto el exterior desde hace mucho, jadeó cerrando sus pequeños ojos para intentar recordar algo.

[I]

China habla con Indonesia sobre Norte, quería una reunión con él porque hace mucho tiempo, este se ponía nervioso pues aún estaba con el japonés.

─── Ah... Lo siento China, él se siente enfermo

─── ¿No podrías pasármelo o algo? Quiero hablar con él, si no es mucha molestia.

Traga duro, ya debería tener a ese niño aquí.

─── Ah... Tal vez más tarde China, adios.

Cuelga algo nervioso para llamar al japonés que no le contesta cosa que le frustra, mientras China gruñe levemente mirando la pantalla de llamada terminada.

─── Espero que se recupere...

Suspira para ir a completar su trabajo.


	42. 40

Después de las insistencias de Indonesia, Norte ya sería entregado a este después de meses de tortura psicológica y física hacia el adolescente; Norte fue cubierto de ojos en ese cuarto, el japonés salió y dejó al indonesio le quitase la venda, Norte a ver a su pareja, al verdadero, fue a abrazarlo como si muriese si no lo hiciera.

─── Indo, cariño ¿para qué saliste...? ─── sonrió nervioso, aún pensaba que el japonés era Indonesia, cosa que lo desconcertó, pero ignoró rápidamente, acariciando un poco la cabeza de Norte, este cambió un poco, más delgado y con marcas en su cuerpo.

Suspiró tomando su mano para irse de allí, ya recibió el dinero del japonés para ir a casa, necesitaba que Norte hablase con su hermano para que lo calmara y no llamara más, el japonés miraba el como se llevan al menor de edad con una sonrisa algo aterradora y tétrica, recordando como el menor lloraba suplicando piedad.

Le excita esa imagen.

Retomando a la pareja principal; Norte sonríe llegando a casa, apegado al mayor en todo momento, saliendo de ese hueco para entrar a una cárcel más decorada y cómoda, perfecta para recibir abusos de parte de su pareja.

Indonesia se acerca a él para acercarle el teléfono sonante de Sur.

─── ¿Hola...? ─── susurró el menor apegándose al teléfono, Sur se sorprendió y dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de su hermanito a quien hirió mucho antes.

─── Norte, que bueno que contestas ¿es que siempre que llamo estas dormido u ocupado? ─── el menor no sabía que responder y Sur suspiró ─── No importa, sólo... quería pedirte si puedes ir a mi casa... hablar nosotros dos ¿a Indonesia no le importaría, o si?

Como el teléfono estaba el altavoz el mayor escuchó, no le molestaba, ya sabía que Norte no diría algo en su contra o todo lo que le hicieron.

─── Por Indo está bien ─── se apega a él un poco para sentir el calor del que depende ─── y... ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya? ─── pregunta moviéndose levemente en el sillón, emocionado.

─── Puede ser mañana si quieres...

Indonesia asintió ante eso y Norte aceptó para colgar el teléfono y recostarse sobre el mayor que lo coquetea, pero no le molesta, si puede estar con ese calor no le importa lo que haga.

Eso es amor ¿cierto?


End file.
